For many model pickup trucks, the spare tire wheel is stowed underneath and at the rear of the truck body. A method of stowage favored by many auto manufacturers is to support the spare tire by a chain hoist mechanism that is fastened to the underside of the truck body. In use, the spare tire is held by its wheel hub and pressed tightly up against the underside of the truck body. There is no access to the area above the wheel hub except for a small hole in which is inserted, when needed, the key for lowering or raising the tire.
Unfortunately, would be tire thieves have obtained hoist keys and used them to lower the spare tire from the truck and steal the spare tire. There is therefore, a need for a locking device that will prevent such unauthorized removal of the spare tire, while at the same time, allow an authorized person to open the locking device and lower the spare tire.
In the prior art, various padlocks and cable locks have been used to secure the hoist chain where it hangs underneath the spare tire wheel hub. However, all of these devices can be cut by heavy wire snips, or the hoist chain can be cut above the locking device, allowing the chain to move upwards and the tire to be lowered. There is thus a need for a spare tire locking device that, while open to access, can not be easily cut or tampered with, and preventing access to the hoist chain above the locking device.